


斑 20

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: CP是ALL咕哒男，OOC大过天黑道轻喜剧，涉及异能与异人类设定





	斑 20

 

 

阴云盖过天空，豆大的雨点落下来，整个城市都笼罩进了雨幕里。

书桌上的铃声响起之后，站在窗前的达芬奇回过头，拿起听筒。

电话那一头的人是藤丸立香，自从对方受伤之后身为店长的达芬奇并没有时间去探望他，外来者的蚕食已经逼近这一片灰色的地带，而在界内名声不小的达芬奇自然被重点盯上了。

前几日一个名为提亚马特的携斑者女性来俱乐部里大闹了一番，她与伊丽莎白有着一样的异能，是通过声音来影响他人，不过显然敌人的能力要比伊丽莎白高级多了，当晚就让达芬奇的俱乐部就此关门，所幸没有多少人员伤亡。

和藤丸立香的通话内容也只是普通的慰问与调戏，这边一成不变地问身体如何，那边咋咋呼呼地说明天就能出院了加拉哈德会来接他的不用担心，很快地两人就结束了通话，互道晚安。恩奇都猜对了一半，她的确很少对立香提及这些令人扫兴的事。达芬奇放下听筒。毕竟还在养伤的master要是知道了自己即将丢掉工作，要失去每月一收的手办，估计都要在医院里哭出声来。

不到十分钟，刚挂下的电话又响了。

女人脱下手套的手一顿，浮有着曼妙细腻的斑纹的小臂一伸，又拿起了电话。

这通电话来自于一个不愿意透露姓名的过劳死。他来询问之前向达芬奇订购的一条信息，关于这座城市里突然兴起的黑色交易。

人口贩卖。

吉尔伽美什听着女人一如既往的调笑声，有点不耐，把手里的棋子敲得哒哒地响，但同时也听到了一些别样的声音，像是无数纸张在翻动，或者是一个房间里突然刮起了书页化作的风暴。

达芬奇被称为“万能之人”不是没有理由的，她在发明和信息收集上的造诣无人能及，更别说还有异能的凭依。

没人知道她是怎么办到的，就连吉尔伽美什也不能。

果然不过一会那些嘈杂的翻页声忽然就消失了，只听见达芬奇清了清嗓子，说哪个河口的仓库区也有外来者的大动作，不是为了航线也不是为了藏匿什么不得了的走私货物，而是装满了小孩子，不知道要做什么。

这个“做什么”吉尔伽美什一下就想到了，这可能不是一件单纯的人口贩卖，阿周那那边走丢的女孩和那个喊他妈妈的杰克一样，是不同斑纹的携斑者的孩子，这种往往被成为混血的小孩在幼年就能体现出非凡的异能力。

这是携斑者的贩卖。

“并不是贩卖哟。”

达芬奇的语气诡异地跳脱，却听不出喜怒。

“那是什么？”思考出的结论被一下否认，吉尔伽美什一愣，一双宝石一样的眼睛也倒映着窗外的风和雨，他微微皱眉：“你知道那个‘迦勒底’的目的？”

“嘛，据我所知它们的前身是一个专门研究携斑者异能开发的科研机构哦。”达芬奇夹着电话，双手翻找着资料，“和同是研究携斑者，手法却温和软弱的罗玛尼·阿基曼不同，他们可有着绝对残忍和冷酷的手法呢。”

“但是他们来到这座城市的原因肯定不仅如此，”吉尔伽美什肯定道，“是想把这里作为老巢吗。”

达芬奇耸耸肩，“可惜剩下的情报我也无法了解。但是关于携斑者事件的话，还是请您联系那一帮人吧。我还有得忙呢，只能做到这一步。”

吉尔伽美什显然知道这几天达芬奇这一边发生的事，“真是稀奇，居然不觉得愤怒吗。”

女人笑了一下，“先生，对于天才来说，为了发明而损失一座工房是常有的事情。”

电话挂断之后，吉尔伽美什的目光落到铺满了棋子的桌前，密密麻麻的棋子遍布这座城市地图的街头关口，有三个拄着剑的白色王棋正被黑棋包围着，周围的车马象星星点点，一副四面楚歌的局面。不止达芬奇，近几日来他也收到了不少关于自己组织旗下的盘口和会所被“打扰”到的消息。

“工房吗……”吉尔伽美什重复了一边达芬奇的话，看着这一个巨大的棋盘，简单思索一番之后慢慢将一个新的王棋放了下去，放在达芬奇所在的那片区域里。因为女人毫不在意地话反而更令人确信，她在筹备着什么。

“看来你来到这座城市，也是在为了什么目的吧。” 

 

 

 

 

次日一早，空气中透着雨后的清香。

俱乐部的大门开着，达芬奇坐在一片狼藉的俱乐部里一个没翻到的沙发上，思考着要怎么把藤丸立香给忽悠过去。

第一个登门的是南丁格尔，在知道藤丸立香今天出院之后特地过来慰问一声，达芬奇看着这个穿着深黑套装高跟鞋，一脸该怎么职业就怎么职业的女强人手里提着一个包装粉嫩清新的蛋糕盒，内心对埃德蒙·唐泰斯的好感度升上去又降下来，降下来又升上去，到最后变化莫测的天才告诉自己这终归是藤丸立香自己的事情，与自己毫无关系。

第二个来的是高文，他向两个女性做出非常礼貌的问候，已经和亚瑟·潘德拉贡有过联系的达芬奇笑着说你可要小心另一位女士，她的上司可是你的“情敌”，然后又佯装着刚刚记起的样子，再度打击，透露几句立香和亚瑟的关系，末了才呵呵呵地笑着说男人之间的友情真是奇妙，人与人之间果然什么样的关系都能建立起来。

高文苦笑地听着这位女老板的话，又不得不承认的确是这样的，在那一夜之后他和藤丸立香所建立的联系仅仅只是一个手机号码的储存，然后这座城市接连不断地有坏事发生，两人的关系就这么不尴不尬，疏远而又让人不知道如何定义。

第三个人来的时候，那具高大的身型率先折进了一道影子，看清来人之后达芬奇挑了挑眉毛，从沙发上站了起来，说好久不见。

能令达芬奇站起来的人倒不在于尊贵与否，而是和她关系有多亲近。来人穿着西装，戴着帽子，蓝色的长发束成一尾，比起凶神恶煞的面貌与气息更引人注目的是他脸上红色的斑纹，这标志性的图案一下就高文和南丁格尔知道他的身份。

库丘林。和达芬奇一样在国内外都显有名气的军火商人，国内曾有不少人找达芬奇牵过这条线倒卖军火，南丁格尔甚至都是常客，却没想过正主今天却出现在了这里。

“好久不见，库丘林。”

一般能把军火贩这种职业混出名还没死于非命的都不是什么善茬，只见库丘林定步摘下帽子，嚣张地环视了一圈，另外两个客人甚至以为他要嘲笑达芬奇的遭遇，然后这里就要来一个天才和恶党之间的世纪大战，却没想到他开口问的是：

“那个小子还没回来吗？”

他问的是藤丸立香。南丁格尔立刻头疼地意识到，女性的第六感当之无愧最大功臣。

“啊呀，也是该到了呢。”

一片狼藉之地里的的女主人说着向前走了几步往外看去，却看到一个急匆匆的少年奔跑过来，旁边的高文惊讶地叫出那人的名字：“加拉哈德？”

女主人立刻眼皮一跳。就见那个少年停在阶梯前，遮住一只眼的浅紫色头发被汗湿得一绺一绺的，喘着粗气，抬头看向他们。

“立香有回来吗？”

最怕空气突然的安静。

先于所有人反应过来的达芬奇深深深深地吸了一口气，像一个被工作压榨得面目全非的女人，左脸写着“这小子到底怎么回事”右脸写着“能不能不要再给我惹麻烦了”，差点没把后槽牙咬出血来。

第二个反应过来的就是库丘林，他像是非常了解了事情的前因后果，嗤笑了一声，犬牙锋利，“这小子还是一如既往的倒霉。”

tbc...


End file.
